beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Changer MS/fr
Protecteur spectral (PS) : Emblème Samurai Le Protecteur spectral de cette toupie est l’emblème Samurai; il provient du troisième moulage des protecteurs. C’est le moulage le plus serré des protecteurs : il n’y a presque pas de jeu entre le PS et l’AA. Anneau d’attaque (AA) : Samurai Upper link=les recommandations du DJ|50px * Poids : 22 grammes Le Samurai Upper constitue essentiellement une amélioration du Circle Upper de la Death Gargoyle MS, avec lequel il partage le même deuxième moulage du cadre de métal. La cale de plastique, différente, est plus prononcée que la petite cale du Circle Upper : elle joue son propre rôle, offrant de meilleures caractéristiques offensives et défensives. Cette cale présente de nombreuses entailles et saillies conférant à l’anneau une puissance latérale que le Circle Upper ne possède pas. Plus pesante et plus volumineuse, la cale du Samurai Upper encaisse également mieux les coups que le Circle Upper, au sacrifice de son endurance; un désavantage mitigé par son utilisation plus fréquente dans les combinaisons d’attaques. Ainsi, le Circle Upper est à privilégier dans les combinaisons d’endurance. Partageant avec le Jiraiya Blade le titre de l’anneau le plus lourd, le Samurai Upper peut compter sur d’autres attributs défensifs : il est plus résistant contre le recul au contact, caractéristique importante, et il a une plus grande vélocité, et donc plus difficilement éjectable. L’anneau bénéficie aussi de sa largeur : il possède le plus grand diamètre de tous les AA du HMS. Cela implique une plus grande portée d’attaque que n’importe quelle toupie, facilitant le contact avec la toupie adverse en combat. Cet avantage est moins important dans une arène Tornado Balance Type S, où les collisions sont déjà presque assurées, que dans les plus grandes arènes, où cette caractéristique les facilite. Toutefois, ce qui couronne la force du Samurai Upper est son attaque ascendante, laquelle est, à l’exception du Circle Upper, sans pareil. Le cadre de métal a deux pentes aux angles prononcés, qui soulèvent facilement les toupies adverses. L’utilisation optimale du Samurai Upper se fait en rotation horaire, la direction de son attaque ascendante. En rotation antihoraire, sa cale de plastique produit une certaine force d’attaque latérale, complimentée par son poids élevé. Utilisation dans une combinaison de type Attaque Le Samurai Upper est l’anneau d’attaque le plus populaire pour les combinaisons d’Attaque, pour toutes les raisons précédemment mentionnées. Il entre dans la construction de cette combinaison éprouvée : * AA : Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * DM : DMM Defense Ring (Sea Dragon) * GS : Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version) (Dragoon MS UV) Utilisation dans une combinaison de type Défense Le poids du Samurai Upper et sa forme circulaire en font un concurrent sérieux dans les combinaisons de Défense. * AA : Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * DM : CWD God Ring (Shining God MS) * GS : Bearing Core 2 (Jiraiya MS) Disque de métal (DM) : Circle Heavy Gyrostat (GS) : Battle Change Core * Poids : 11 grammes Technically, Battle Change Core is two parts: the RC itself, and a plastic CWD piece that attaches to it. We will cover each part individually. Gyrostat * Poids : 8 grammes La particularité du Battle Change Core est son mécanisme qui, suivant une collision importante, peut changer entre le mode Attaque et le mode Endurance. Dans le premier cas, la pointe acérée est à l’intérieur du Gyrostat, laissant place à la pointe plate, qui offre un mouvement rapide dans l’arène; dans le deuxième cas, la pointe acérée est sortie, n’offrant à la toupie que peu de mouvements. Le mécanisme fonctionne grâce à un levier à l’intérieur du Gyrostat. Quand l’une ou l’autre de ses parties bougent, le levier s’actionne et le Gyrostat change de mode. En théorie, il n’y a aucune limite au nombre de changements pouvant se produire lors d’un combat. L’avantage de ce mécanisme est la possibilité pour un joueur d’intégrer deux stratégies en même temps. Par exemple, la toupie peut être lancée en mode Attaque avec l’espoir qu’elle change au mode Endurance pour épuiser l’adversaire en fin de match ou lancée en mode Endurance pour épuiser l’adversaire pour finalement l’éjecter en mode Attaque. Le désavantage de cette stratégie est cependant évident : elle repose sur la chance. Comme le joueur n’exerce aucun contrôle sur le changement de mode, il ne peut qu’espérer que ce changement s’effectue au moment opportun. S’il n’y a aucun moyen de contrôler quand les modes changent, on peut toutefois contrôler sa capacité à en changer. Outre son mécanisme, ce Gyrostat présente d’autres grands avantages, dont sa capacité à accommoder un DMM, qui lui donne une excellente polyvalence. Par exemple, il peut être muni d’un DMM rotatif pour contrer le changement de modes ou utiliser différents DMM pour varier les types d’attaques ou modifier son poids. À ce sujet, sans le DMM, ce Gyrostat pèse près de 8 grammes et 11 grammes, avec. Cela en fait le Gyrostat le plus lourd par une bonne marge : une qualité lui permettant de frapper plus fort et de mieux encaisser les coups. Toutefois, le Battle Change Core a certains désavantages qui l’empêchent d’exceller comme les précédents paragraphes le laissent entendre. Sa hauteur et son diamètre en font une cible facile, plus susceptible de subir des coups critiques qu’un Gyrostat normal. Par sa largeur, la partie inférieure heurte fréquemment la surface de l’arène lorsque la toupie perd l’équilibre, affectant fortement son endurance. De plus, malgré la polyvalence de ses modes, ni un ni l’autre n’excelle dans sa fonction et ainsi, plusieurs autres Gyrostats représentent de meilleures options pour l’attaque ou l’endurance. En ce qui concerne la défense, ce gyrostat fonctionne bien, mais le Bearing Core 2 et le Rubber Weight Core le surclassent : il colle moins à l’arène que le premier et encaisse moins bien les coups et pèse moins que le deuxième. La force du Battle Change Core repose donc sur son poids et sur sa capacité à accommoder un DMM. Le mécanisme de changement de modes étant plutôt une nuisance. Pièce plastique de DMM * Poids : 3 grammes La pièce DMM fonctionne de deux façons : Attaque ascendante en rotation horaire et descendante en rotation antihoraire. Comme elle est si haute, il n’est pas recommandé de l’utiliser en mode descendant, car la toupie heurtera facilement la surface de l’arène. Le Battle Change Core est toutefois le seul GS à pouvoir l’utiliser en mode ascendant. Comme l’Anneau d’attaque repose très haut sur le Battle Change Core, il ne peut généralement pas entrer en contact avec les toupies adverses. En contrepartie, la partie DMM a une puissance d’attaque ascendante assez élevée et peut utiliser la partie plate en sens antihoraire pour produire des latérales, mais le recul sur ces attaques peut s’avérer critique. Finalement, cette pièce est conçue comme la détente du mécanisme du Battle Change Core et n’a que peu d’utilités outre cette fonction. Utilisation dans une combinaison de type Défense Le poids du Battle Change Core et sa capacité à utiliser un DMM en font un bon choix pour une combinaison défensive. * AA : Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * DM : DMM God Ring (Shining God MS) * GS : Battle Change Core (Samurai Changer MS) * Pièce plastique de DMM : DMM God Ring (Shining God MS) Combinaison utilisant le DMM Free Crusher Il existe un tour intéressant à réaliser avec ce GS et ce DMM. Normalement rotatif, le DMM Free Crusher ne peut pas endommager l’adversaire, mais en le combinant au Battle Change Core, le mouvement rotatif sera bloqué par la pièce DMM du Gyrostat. Cette combinaison a une puissante attaque latérale, mais aussi beaucoup de recul au contact : si le match n’est pas remporté dans les premières secondes, alors elle a peu de chance de gagner. * AA : Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * DM : DMM Free Crusher (Slash Riger MS) * GS : Battle Change Core (Samurai Changer MS) Autres versions * Samurai Changer MS - Fukubako Box 2005 Version (rouge) * Samurai Changer MS - Fukubako Box 2005 Version (noir) Galerie Samurai Changer MS – version originale Image:SCMS10.jpg|Boîte Image:SCMS11.jpg|Boîte – vue de derrière Image:SCMS1.jpg|Autocollants Image:SCMS2.jpg|Pièces du Samurai Changer MS sans autocollants Image:SCMS3.jpg| Pièces du Samurai Changer MS Image:SCMS4.jpg|Vue du dessus Image:SCMS5.jpg|Prise de vue 3/4 Image:SCMS6.jpg|Vue de côté 1 Image:SCMS7.jpg|Vue de côté 2 Image:SCMS8.jpg|Pointe plate – vue du dessous Image:SCMS9.jpg| Pointe acérée – vue du dessous Samurai Changer MS – version noire (Fukubako Box 2005) Image:SamuraiChangerMS_Black1.jpg|vue du dessus Image:SamuraiChangerMS_Black2.jpg|vue de côté Image:SamuraiChangerMS_Black3.jpg|vue du dessous Récapitulatif La Samurai Changer MS offre en tout et pour tout un bon ensemble : Le Battle Change Core a ses utilités, même s’il est surclassé; le Samurai Upper constitue une amélioration sur le Circle Upper en presque tous points et l’Anneau d’attaque le plus important du HMS. Tout sérieux compétiteur devrait l’avoir en sa possession. Category:HMS/fr Category:Beyblade/fr